Bella ,Emmett and Housework?
by ThatGirlKat
Summary: What will happen when Bella and Emmett are left a list of chores by Esme ?Will they wreck the house or will they be  surprisingly awesome at it ?ONE SHOT


Bella POV

Okay today was the day that Esme and Carlisle were going on holiday and Edward Jasper and Alice were going to visit some random person I`d never heard of and me and Emmett were staying to look after the house .Emmett bounded into my room ,obviously hyper on coco pops (I still don`t get how they aren`t labelled as drugs!)I took one look at the list that Esme had written for me of what I had to do and the Emmett grabbed it off me and ripped it out of my hands and ATE IT ,Yes i did just say Emmett ate a piece of paper !

I remembered some things that were on the list :Emptying the fridge/freezer Gardening Dusting

How hard could it be !WHO AM I KIDDING I CANT CLEAN OR GARDEN !

CALM !

CALM!Bella just CALM!

Me and Emmett started off by emptying the freezer ...Okayy WE WERE COOKING AND EATING EVERYTHING IN THE FREEZER...There were cooked pizzas all over the workbench and Emmett was eating all of the ice pops and going hyper .I made a mental note to never give Emmett a blue raspberry ice pop because he was LITERALLY going crazy!

**30 MINS LATER**

Emmett giggled "What are you going to do with all of this food?"

Emmett was right for once in his life what was I going to do with all of this food?I sat outside for a while thinking and then suddenly EUREKA!We could feed all of the homeless people in Forks !

We packed them all into old pizza boxes and wrote the topping on the box with tippex!We Threw all of the box into Alice`s Porsche and set off we just threw a pizza at each homeless person .Oops was that Jessica...?Who Cares! "Whew "Emmett said as we threw a pizza at the last homeless person

"But we still have tons left to get rid of ..."I said thoughtfully

"We could eat them..."Emmett suggested

"You`ve already been sick 5 times ,I can`t deal with any more !"

"We could sell them,make jelly with them,Make soup with them,use them as a hat"

"Wait what did you just say?"I asked

"I didn`t swear Bella ,I promise ..."

"I know but what was the first idea you had ?"

"Oh to sell them and make jelly with them "

"Thats what we will do ...?mmmm yeahh that will work"

"What is it bella "

"Yep that`ll work..."

"WHAT IS IT!"

"Calm Emmett you could have just asked ,A pizza takeaway!"

"Good idea 90/10 profits? Most go to me ,of course "Emmett said gloating

"90/10 to me you mean"Giving Emmett my `Angry face `

"Yes Bella but...bbbuut...but.."

"No but`s Emmett"I said sternly

"Okay you can set the pizza takeaway up while I start on the dusting,I`ll check on you in 10 minutes okay?

"Yes Bella "Emmett murmured already halfway through a menu

I went up into Carlisle`s study to start dusting .I grabbed a duster out of Esme`s cleaning cupboard and headed up .I slammed the door to the study and there was a shuddering noise that was coming from Carlisle's collection of guns .I went over and sturdied the shelf .The noise stopped immediately .I sat down in Carlisles big office chair and looked in the chest drawers I saw a leather backed book ,I opened it and guess what it was ,CARLISLE`S DIARY!I flicked through the pages and then had an awesome idea for a prank.

I eventually found a pen and started writing in a new page ...

Dear Diary,

I think I have developed a crush on Rosalie

She doesn`t know yet what should I do ..?

I also think that I have got a crush on Jasper

I don`t know who I love the most...?

From the awesomest

Carlisle in the world!

I then took the diary and put it in one of Carlisle`s glass cabinets which Esme was eventually going to end up cleaning and VOILA !

I had a spring in my step when I walked down the stairs to check on Emmett who to my surprise had a room full of pizza buyers.

"Emmett..How did you get all of these customers..?"I hissed at him

Emmett patted his nose .I made a mental note to figure that out but I finally remembered that I had sent a tweet to Alice to see how they were going so I immediately went on twitter to see if she had tweeted back .If you didn`t know already Alice is OBSESSED with twitter so of course she had tweeted me back !This was her reply

_How is Emmett?As annoying as ever?_

_ Actually don`t answer that!_

_By the way Esme wants to know if you and Emmett have done what she said to already?_

I typed a quick reply before grabbing a pair of gloves and headed out to the I was really in my I had began to garden .It was so calming and peaceful,helping things to grow.

I was sure that this was the only chore that we hadn`t messed up!I hadn`t heard havoc being made from the kitchen yet so I decided to step in and help Emmett.

Emmett looked smug as he had sold all of the pizza`s.I was literally so shocked my mouth was hanging open .

"Esme and Carlisle are going t be home soon Bella!"Emmett sung

As he said it we heard their car turning into the driveway and I couldn`t wait until Esme saw what we`d done ! Esme`s heels clicked down the hall angrily

"BELLA ?EMMETT?Who`s responsible for the mess in my garden?"Esme asked

"Me !"I exclaimed ,happy that she liked it

"Why did you kill all of the plants?"

"I didn`t ,I took out all of the weeds and left them on the garden because I didn`t know what to do with them "

"They .Weren`t .Weeds .They .Were .My .Favourite .Flowers!"

"OMG I AM SO SORRY ESME!"

Esme took a deep breath and said "It`s okay Bella "

Carlisle said "Esme ,can I talk to you in my office?"

They headed upstairs and I immediately heard Esme screaming

"CARLISLE... IS IT TRUE ?WHAT YOU SAID IN YOUR DIARY?"

I began running away...


End file.
